Sweet Dreams
by Fusion0104
Summary: Midnight can sleep anywhere, anytime, anyway possible. Or so he thought...


Midnight squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the noises with his pillow. He commended himself on his ability to fall asleep anywhere and at anytime. Be it during a lecture, or standing in line at the supermarket or even sitting in a stinky, smelly gym for a pep rally he was forced to attend – he would find a way to nod off. And yet, tonight no matter how hard he tried he could _just not sleep_! It was aggravating to the point that he was considered having Cobra just knock his lights out with a punch just so he could sleep.

He turned again, a branch digging into his back. After spending one night – well three hours – in a tent, he had learned to fully appreciate the twin bed and lumpy pillow in his dorm. He didn't know who had this genius idea for all the sophomores to go _camping_ for fucks sake at the start of spring break. The laughing, chatting, yelling and squealing was getting on his nerves. He was damn sure the guys had brought out the beer, the girls were dancing to some annoyingly catchy song and he could hear yelping from that group of idiots who had decided to go skinny dipping in the lake. Idiots…

Midnight wasn't particularly introverted and he might've enjoyed a drink or two with his pals – he was in uni after all – but he had a stupid make up exam tomorrow. What university plans a camping trip and then schedules a makeup exam _the very next day_? He had spent long, long hours in the library studying. _I wouldn't even be in this mess if Cobra hadn't been out with Kinana and had woken me up in time for the exam..._ He thought to himself. Yes, why not blame Cobra for this mess... He slowly opened one eye, pushing his spiky locks back to stare at his roommate. Cobra lay on his sleeping bag contentedly, arms under his head as stared up at the roof. A pair of huge ass headphones covered his ears, blasting enough death metal to keep him unaware of all the noises. And it's not like he had an exam anyways. There was a sudden ruffling a few feet away, followed by a series of moans and groans. Midnight suppressed the urge to scream. _As if the squealing wasn't enough…_

Speaking of screaming, a mass of silvery locks poked inside the tent, purple eyes pleading. "Oi, Angel can't ya see we're trying to sleep over here?" He complained. She raised an eyebrow, eyes darting from Cobra who was nodding his head to some song, to Midnight with his ruffled hair and dark circles.

"Sleep, huh?" She mocked, dragging her sleeping bag in.

"Lindsey and Marie started painting their nails and the smell was making me sneeze. The way they were talking about their boyfriends made me nauseous and every two seconds they would start fangirling over Chris Hemsworth. It was _unbearable_!" She pouted dramatically. "Lemme stay with you guys, please."

Midnight rolled his eyes. There was no point arguing with Angel. Wretched woman always got her way anyways… She smiled gleefully as she spread her sleeping bag in the two feet of 'mandatory space' he had kept between himself and Cobra.

"Just, don't touch me okay?" He reminded her as she settled down. "I need to sleep!"

"Of course. You're the only one who has plans for tomorrow right?" She goaded him snakily.

Before he could reply, Racer dashed inside the tent. As if it wasn't already cramped with the presence of a certain someone… "And what do you want?" Midnight regretted asking.

"Sean finally got it on with that cute blonde he was after and he's my bro and all so I left him with her."

"Weren't you with Hot Eye?"

"Dude, did you forget how that man snores?" Racer added him. Oh yeah, Midnight did not need to be reminded of that.

"Oh what, are you not cockblocking _him_?" Angel started sarcastically.

"Please, when do I ever –" Racer settled himself in one corner of the tent.

"Sixth Grade, Jimmy Howell said the way I sneered was cute and asked if I wanted to work together in the dodgeball match. You walked up and said that I picked my nose so I'd get the ball all slimy. Eighth grade, Richie Nelson came over to study and you spilled lemonade on him. _Twice_."

"That doesn't mean –"

"High school, freshman year, Andy Burrs asked me out to the movies. You told him I liked horror movies and I ended up running out of the theatre screaming because I hated them! Junior year, Tony Watson was my date to the Spring Formal. Except you spilled punch all over my white dress. _White_! Senior year –"

"Okay, okay!" Midnight cut in. "You have a delightful love life and Racer has nothing better to do than to screw it up for you. We get it!"

He turned to face the tent wall. "Now please, shut up and let me sleep!"

For the next few minutes, the tent was silent and Midnight could almost feel his mind drifting off to sleep. And then –

"ARGHHH!" Angel sat up. "It too fucking loud!" She threw her pillow at Cobra, who knocked off his headphones and sat up to glare at her with a enraged shout.

"What do you want, _Sorano_?"

"Your headphones are noise cancelling right?" Angel asked. "Gimme!"

Cobra stared at her. "No." He put them back on and turned away. Angel groaned, turning to him.

"I can't sleeeeeep!" She whined. "I've got a date tomorrow and I can't show up all sleepy, now can I?"

"So it is about a guy…" Racer smirked.

"If you screw this up for me for me blondie –" Angel threatened.

* * *

"I really don't have the time, Sorano." He interrupted. "Gotta take the car for maintenance tomorrow and then I have to drive Midnight to his driving test in the afternoon –"

"Woah, wait a second!" Midnight sat up with a scowl. " _What_ driving test? That's tomorrow?"

"Uh yeah?" Racer reminded him. "After you failed the first one when you fell asleep while waiting for the instructor, and then you failed the second one when you fell asleep during a red light, you were pretty much declared a driving hazard. You have no idea how hard it was to swing by a test for you."

Midnight wanted to cry. An exam, and then a driving test and then that stupid Jellal's engagement party, not to mention close to no sleep… "This is a nightmare…" He groaned.

Just then he heard unmistakably loud footsteps as another person stumbled inside. "My tent mates are unaware of the power of love!" Hoteye proclaimed. "They threw me out for no reason!"

The four exchanged a glance. "It's the snoring." They said in unison. Hoteye pouted, and then begged to sleep with them. Midnight was way past caring about how sweaty and humid it was getting inside the tent and he barely noticed the pushing and shoving. He didn't realise that the yelling outside had receded a bit and that there was a a slight _drip-drip-drop_ coming from overheard. And that's when it happened.

Angel had had just about _enough_. She flung her arms open wide and shoved the boys on either side of her with yell. "Get the hell away from me! I need space to _breathe_!"

Midnight slammed into Hoteye and Cobra fell towards Racer and they crashed into the tent walls and then suddenly the entire structure was toppling down and there was a burst of water from above as they all began to swear.

Midnight pulled himself away from the bodies and got to his feet. The tent had collapsed, the rain was making his clothes stick to his body and he was shivering. "This… is an absolute _disaster_." He muttered, squinting as the sun began to rise and a rainbow formed in the midst of the rain.


End file.
